Optical data carrier such as e.g. compact discs (CD), digital versatile discs (DVD) and blu-ray discs (BD) are often provided with graphics on a side opposite to a reading/writing side of the optical data carrier. At least a part of such graphics may be embossed, i.e. a part of the graphics may be based on a relief pattern. This way it is possible to e.g. provide a hologram as graphic.
It is an object to provide a method of manufacturing an optical data carrier with a relief pattern defining a graphic. Further objects are to provide a respective optical data carrier and respective apparatus for manufacturing an optical data carrier. These objects are solved by claims 1, 9, and 13, respectively.
Further details will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.